Again and Again
by kurichan15
Summary: Mikan asks Natsume to help. Natsume refuses. Mikan gets sad and Natsume tries to make amends.. Long story short Natsume falls head over heels for Mikan


**Kurichan15: Hey guys! ~_~ Another fanfic of mine as you can see.. Hope you love it and please Review!**

**Dedicated to all those who reviewed my other fanfics… Love you guys! Especially my friends at home: Liageba, Ellen, Vanessa, and many more, and to my friends online: Kazukarin, Miara, Real Heroes Never Die, Mangakyuubi, Crystalchime 13 and many, many more!! Pm me if you want to be added!**

**_+_+__+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_++_+_+_++_+_Woah, Christmas is near…_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_**

**Plot Summary: Mikan asks Natsume to work, but Natsume being Natsume, ignored her… Long story short, Mikan falls in love with ****Natsume****.**

**All of them are 16**

**Misaki and Tsubasa are 18**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Near the start of Gakuen Alice Festival**

**Under the Sakura tree**

**3:00 pm**

"Natsumeeee! You lazy bum, why are you just sitting here doing nothing? AGAIN?!" screamed our brunette, waking up Natsume- who is currently sleeping, again, under the Sakura tree, again.

"What the hell are you screaming about, Polka? You're making my ears bleed!" growled Natsume, revealing a pair of crimson eyes and luscious lips, beautiful, chiseled face and perfect raven hair. A god as said by his rabid fan girls. A pervertic-jerk-of-a-hentai as said by Mikan.

"You know darn well what I'm screaming about! The G.A festival, remember?" stated Mikan, quieting down and sitting beside Natsume, "Aren't you joining us?" Mikan's chocolate orbs widened, her quivering lips started to form a pout. Uh-oh, Natsume was sure he was going to fall for this one, again.

"Why would I join a bunch of weirdos like you?" said Natsume as he looked away, he just said what would set off Mikan. Too bad it didn't turn out as he predicted.

Mikan was shocked. Never had she heard him call her like that before, a weirdo. That was plain hurting. Sure he may have called her Polka-dots, strawberries, stars and Baka, but never was she called by Natsume, a weirdo.

"Fine, don't. It's alright, but you should have told me that in the first place. All the others are psyched about you joining though.. Jan e!" Mikan said, with a wave of her hand as she stood up and forced a smile, and added "You can go back to your Dangerous Ability class, for all I care."

Stunned is what Natsume was. As he looked at Mikan's back, faintly disappearing to the S.A zone. Where they were supposed to do another remake of the RPG lamp, only this time Natsume was going to be a part of it. He then stood up, dusted his pants and walked to where Mikan disappeared, hoping to make amends to the pretty brunette.

**Fast Forward to the S.A zone**

**Point where the RPG is going to be held**

**3:30 pm**

"Oi, Shadow Freak! Where's that **idiot**?" inquired Natsume, his hands in his pockets trying to find a clumsy idiot. Surveying the whole place like a hawk in search of prey, but try as he might he just can't seem to find Mikan.

"Oh, you mean Mikan? She ran towards Naru crying about that guy, who doesn't want to work, how much she did just to convince Persona about letting that guy join this, Yadda Yada Yadda…" answered Tsubasa while working a sweat underneath his chin, "Hey you're not that guy right?"

"It's none of your business. Where's Naru?" asked Natsume, his short eyebrow quirked. Thinking about thoughts of what that freak-of-a-teacher has done to his girl—I'm sorry, to Mikan. It was beginning to heat up.

"Oh by the fountain with Mikan-chan, comforting her." Said Tsubasa, and winked his eye whilst carrying two heavy wooden planks. Perspiring heavily due to Heat and Stress, caused by you-know-who. (And No, it's not Voldemort!)

"Oh, Damn!" muttered Natsume, running as fast as he could. Hurrying to the spot Tsubasa pointed. Sparks of fire seem to spurt out of his shoes.

"Oh, what was that?" questioned Misaki, wiping Tsubasa's sweat as she caught a glimpse of what appears to be, fire. Her hands busy, swabbing every bead of sweat that appeared on Tsubasa's to-die-for cheeks.

"Thanks honey. That was Natsume in search of his damsel." Replied Tsubasa, as he followed Misaki's gaze and laid down his wooden planks.

"Hey! I'm not your honey!"

"Oh yeah you are my cherry pie…" said Tsubasa, his smirk widening. Taking the white-lacey handkerchief from Misaki's hands and swabbing his own sweat on Misaki.

"You dumb ass!!! I'm so gonna kill you!!" shouted Misaki, who immediately applied disinfectant and ran around to catch Tsubasa.

"Catch me first dimwit!!" Tsubasa laughed.

Their faces are unimaginable. The other one laughing like a monkey whiles the other screaming like a banshee.

**To the FOUNTAIN (dundun-dun)**

**At the bench**

**4:30 pm**

"Ba…Ka… Why did … you run… away like that?" demanded Natsume, his hands on his knees and practically chasing his breath.

There he found Mikan, sitting on a bench. Alone.

"What else?" said Mikan, her brown, silky hair down and her thumbs twiddling nervously. Liquid drops seem to fall down from her eyes.

"Was it something I did?" asked Natsume, sitting beside her and lowering his head to see Mikan properly. He could feel the tension she created now.

"Yup."

"Mmm… What is it?"

"Take a stab in the dark, will ya?"

"Was it something I said?"

"Yup."

"Well, what is it?" Natsume questioned, as he reviewed all the things he did that afternoon. "Oh, I called you a weirdo, right?" His voice seemed to belong from a jester.

"Ding, ding, ding. Give the egotistical jerk a prize!" said Mikan, as she waved her hands like when ringing a bell. But Natsume can see that she was thoroughly hurt by what he said.

Natsume knew what he was supposed to do. Lower his pride. He knew Mikan isn't going to just forgive him there and then unless he did something.

"Mikan…" Natsume started, his face inching close and closer to Mikan's. As she was looking away.

"What?!" asked Mikan, irritated and immediately turned red at seeing Natsume's closer-than-ever- face.

"I'm…" his lips almost brushing her now apple-like cheeks but then turning at her ears.

"What?"

"S… S asshotyeb"

"Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry Idiot!" shouted Natsume, ruining the perfect moment. As he turned crimson and withdrew back from Mikan's face.

Then Mikan smiled. She smiled the sweetest smile only an angel could ever give. As she touched Natsume's cheeks and whispered: "You're forgiven."

Then they both went back to the S.A zone. As the sun settled in the horizon giving an almost orange-ish glow at Mikan and Natsume, walking hand in hand, together again.

**Fast forward to the Program**

**At the center stage**

**7:00pm **

"… And the champion for the contest is…. The Special Abilities class!!!" shouted Narumi on the microphone as he handed Mikan and the gang their trophy. Again. The whole gang went up the stage with Natsume. Their faces both bearing joy, except Natsume again.

Then the lights fell out and a scream was heard. Natsume and Mikan were again caught in their situation when they were 10, Mikan fell over Natsume and their lips met. AGAIN!!!! Everybody saw it for the first time. The fangirls with their mouths agape, the fanboys with their eyes as wide as dishplates.

"It was a Tooth kiss I tell ya!!!" screamed Mikan, her lines never getting old…

"Shut up, Polka!" said someone we all know and loved.

And thus the story ends leaving an embarrassed Mikan and a proud Natsume. A scared Ruka and a happy Hotaru. A living Narumi and a lost Yuka. Their lives criss-crossing from one another. Their fates somewhat intertwined. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed making it for everyone…

**The end**

_)_)_)_)_)_)___)_)_)_)_)____))))))))))__________)))))____)_)_)_)______)_)_)_)_)_)_

_**Did you love it? Hope you did! Please review and tell me your opinions.. Flames are accepted, for the time being..**_

_**Till I write again**_

_**Kurichan15**_


End file.
